


Chained Secrets

by Burningcornacopias



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningcornacopias/pseuds/Burningcornacopias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of neglect and abuse Helga cant take much more and with the suspicions of a certain blond rising and April Fool's day approaching, will Helga get the ending she deserves?<br/>[ONESHOT]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> First fic! I hope you enjoy it, its really long! Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think. :)

Chained Secrets  
Blood pooled around her as Bob continued to beat the young blonde senselessly. Her cries and yells doing nothing to stop his continued attack. For years she had been dealing with his anger, ignorance, and neglect, but he would never lay a hand on her. That was until Miriam passed away.  
He didn’t show it often but he really did love her, and was distraught after she passed. Not knowing how to handle these emotions he began taking out his anger on Helga physically. This time it was going past the point of bruises and small cuts. Helga lay there with gashes and a few fractured ribs, trying in all her might to fight back. She just wasn’t strong enough however, so when Bob pulled back his leg and got ready to kick again she knew she wouldn’t be able to rise at all. She shut her eyes tightly and braced herself to the best of her ability. When the blow hit she shot up gasping for air. Her face was wet from sweat and tears as she tried slowing her breaths while grabbing at the locket around her neck. She curled herself into a ball under her sheets trying to get over the nightmare she just had. They had been occurring more frequently ever since the first time Bob had struck her.  
Try as she may she couldn’t get herself to fall back to sleep, so she spent the rest of her time getting herself ready for school early. It was only four in the morning and she didn’t have to head out to Hillwood High until seven. The only thing keeping her going was the thought of her beloved. Thoughts about how nice his hair is and how beautiful his emerald pools are circled around her brain. Even at age seventeen she couldn’t get over him. She did however stop tormenting him.  
After Miriam passed away her attitude got extremely worse and caused her to lash out at Arnold more viciously. Arnold was furious and began to fight back more aggressively leading to a large verbal argument in front of their peers that ended with Arnold getting slapped in the face by Helga before she stormed out the doors. Arnold was so angry he was practically hyperventilating as he ran out the opposite exit. Gerald tried to go to him but Phoebe held him back and gave him a pleading look saying she would take care of it. After catching up to him and getting him to calm down she explained how Helga’s mother had just passed away and she didn’t know how to cope with her grief. Phoebe didn’t even have time to utter another word before he bolted away in the direction of Helga. He had the hardest time finding her and almost gave up until he heard sobbing coming from behind a few trashcans in the middle school’s courtyard. There she was, knees to her chest, tears rolling down her cheeks as she said a thousand apologies to her beloved, not knowing he was standing right in front of her. He plopped down next to her and threw an arm over her shoulders and the other one around her knees, holding her tightly. Her breath hitched and the tears halted. She almost expected it to be Brainy but was proven wrong when she looked to her side to see Arnold on the verge of tears, looking at her with sympathetic eyes. The words “I forgive you”, were all she needed before she burst into another set of tears. Since that day they began to get closer. Acting hospitable towards Arnold wasn’t an overnight process but after some time and many forced heart felt conversations she was just fine to be around. It got to a point where she would tell Arnold things she would never tell Phoebe, and Arnold would tell her things he wouldn’t dare tell Gerald. Despite this she never did tell him about Bob’s actions. He started suspecting something was up when she would wear long sleeves and jeans when it was as hot as a desert outside. She also seemed more withdrawn, but she would tell Arnold she was fine and it would be left at that.  
Now it was almost seven and Helga figured that was good enough. After checking one last time to see that all of her injuries were covered she walked silently through the halls of her house and ran out the door. With the lack of sleep she was left in a worse mood than usual and she felt highly disoriented. She didn’t even know the date. She quickly figured it out though when she saw Curly planting smoke bombs and various other traps around the outside and inside of the school. April Fools Day. She didn’t even have anything planned this year. No master schemes, nothing! She figured she could just take credit from one of Curly’s pranks to avoid suspicion casted towards herself, being the queen of pranks and all. Being in class early didn’t really seem like something Helga G. Pataki would do, but being April Fool’s Day it would almost seem normal. She rested her head on her desk and waited for class to start.  
“Hey Helga” a certain football headed teen greeted.  
“Sup, football head?” She responded.  
“you’re here unnaturally early, are you alright” Arnold asked, with worry in his voice.  
“yeah, same as always. You got any pranks planned in that football shaped head of yours?’  
“Eh, I got one planned. I wasn’t sure if I was actually going to do it but I’ve decided it’s for the best”  
“Whoah, letting dark Arnold out huh? Who’s the sucker anyways?”  
“It’s a secret! You sure you’re okay Helga?”  
“Crimany, I said I was alright! What’s with the 20 questions?!”  
“Sorry, it’s just, if something was bothering you, you would tell me right?” Arnold asked, not convinced that she was in fact okay.  
“Yeah, yeah. I just didn’t get enough sleep is all. No need to worry” She replied trying to ease his nerves.  
“What was keeping you up anyw-“  
“Everybody get in your seats, class is starting” their English teacher interrupted.  
Helga spent the rest of class in a daze trying to avoid the concerned stare Arnold was casting at her. Once class was over she packed up and left as soon as she could, dodging any more of Arnold’s questions. She was doing a pretty decent job of avoiding him until she was at her locker before lunch. She put all her books and other things away in her locker, but as she reached to grab her lunch she felt her wrist being pulled down as something silver shined near her. She looked up to see Arnold standing there with a toothy grin holding up one of his arms that had a handcuff shackled around it.  
“Apill Fools!” Arnold said jiggling the chain connecting their wrists.  
“Ha, ha very funny! Un cuff me Arnoldo” Helga demanded.  
“No way! You’ve been avoiding me all day, haven’t been eating much, and haven’t been sleeping. I want to know why” Arnold shouted.  
Helga let out a lengthy, exasperated sigh.  
“I said I’m fine. Can you please just unhand cuff me Arnold?” Helga said, trying to ignore the burning sensation on her wrists due to her bruises being rubbed by the cuff.  
“Mmmmm, I don’t know Helga” A skeptical Arnold stated.  
“Fine, then you can be my escort to the girl’s bathroom. Of course this chain is too small so you’ll have to come in with me. But then it’s too small to even allow you to just stand by the sinks, you’d have to come in the actual stall with me while I’m pantsle-“  
“Okay, okay! Ill remove them” a red faced Arnold blurted out.  
“That’s what I thought” Helga said feeling smug.  
Helga used the time Arnold was taking to pull out the keys to grab her lunch. Once the lunch was grabbed and her locker was shut she looked at Arnold expectantly, waiting for him to dig out the key.  
“Um, well it was here this morning, uh let me see…….” Arnold said, voice wavering.  
“This better not be part of your stupid prank, I swear Arnold!” Helga shouted.  
“It’s not, it’s not I swear! I’m so sorry. I have a spare at home. We can get it after school.”  
Helga let out a long grunt before saying fine and allowing Arnold to drape his arm around her shoulders as he dragged her to lunch.  
The rest of school went by like usual except for a few pranks here and there, and the constant stares being casted their way. When they got out she was more than relieved to start the trip to Arnold’s house. They casually chatted the whole way there and Helga was beginning to feel pretty okay with being linked together, until she found out he had the lost the only other key to free them that is. Helga was furious but Arnold kept assuring her there was a way to get them off. They tried picking the locks, hitting them, and even using some tools from the basement but the locks wouldn’t give, so they just gave up.  
“Helga I don’t know how many times I can apologize” Arnold stated exhaustedly.  
“Well start keeping track then.” She retorted.  
“Ugh, well it’s getting late, so I guess you’re staying for dinner. If you want we can go call your dad and-“  
“NO! Uh I mean Big Bob’s probably too busy to notice I’m gone, or to even pick up the phone for that matter. I’ll just tell him I stayed late at school or something.” ‘More like sneak in through my window’ she thought.  
“Whatever you say Helga, but first we have to get these off.” Arnold pointed out.  
“Oh, right” Helga agreed.  
During dinner the fellow members of the boarding house made sure to tease the two about their situation.  
“Ey Arnold, finally chaining her down I see! That-a-boy!” Mr.Potts hollered.  
“Ah, leave Shortman alone he’s just trying that new bondage craze, right Arnold?”  
“GRANDPA!!” A tomato faced Arnold yelled.  
“Oh ho, I’m such a wily old coot! I’m just playing Shortman.” Phil stated with a chuckle.  
“Let’s go upstairs Helga.” Arnold said grabbing the hand with the cuff around it, and trying to ignore all the chants and crude comments the boarders were making.  
“See you tomorrow morning Eleanor dear. Be safe you two!” Granma yelled causing both Arnold and Helga’s faces to turn as red as the very fruit Helga is allergic to. They practically bolted upstairs, only causing more vulgar comments to be made.  
“Sorry, about that.”  
“It’s uh no sweat. That’s how families are supposed to be. Yours is just more happy and eccentric than others are. Or at least more happy than mine has ever been…” She mumbled out not meaning for him to hear her.  
“Helg-“Arnold started in a sympathetic tone.  
“So are we going to get these things off or not?” Helga interrupted.  
“We can wet our skin and try slipping it off.” He suggested.  
“You’re starting to sound like your family there Casanova.”  
“HELGA!!”  
“Just kidding Football head no need to wig out.” Helga said in between laughter. “Anyways let’s try it.”  
“Okay”.  
Once they got in the bathroom and the sink was running Helga instantly regretted agreeing to his idea.  
“Okay lift your sleeve. Lady’s first.” Arnold said with a grin.  
“No way, you go first. For all I know that water is scalding hot and you’re trying to prank me again.” Helga said thinking she steered herself away from the situation.  
“Paranoid much?” Arnold asked, putting his wrist under the water.  
“Whatever Arnoldo.”  
After about a minute Arnold took his wrist out of the water and began twisting the cuff around trying to get it off. A following minute passed as he struggled to remove the cuff and looked over to see if Helga had better luck. When he looked over he saw her trying to remove it, but noticed that the sink was already turned off and she didn’t even wet her arm.  
“It might help if you actually put water on your wrist you know.”  
“What do you think I did? I put it under the water while you were focusing on your own handcuff” She said practically feeling a bead of sweat form on her face.  
“Helga, no you didn’t.” Arnold said grabbing her arm.  
Helga tried holding back from flinching but couldn’t manage. Arnold heard her sharp intake of breath and instantly began to panic.  
‘She wouldn’t cut would she?’ He thought, while quickly pulling up her sleeve. When her skin was uncovered he could see a long cut on the top of it that looked like it was in the healing process, and dark purple and brown bruises covering the majority of the rest of her arm. Without thinking he immediately lifted up the hem of her shirt to check for more injuries. The shirt was held up until it just covered her chest and the rest of her torso was bare.  
Looking at her stomach and ribs Arnold could feel tears welling up in his eyes at the sight of the gashes and bruises that lay there. Helga stood there unmoving feeling tears of her own burning in the back of her blue orbs, but trying desperately hard to fight them back. Arnold let go of her wrist and used his now free hand to gently graze her skin with his fingertips, being careful to avoid causing her pain.  
“Bob?” Arnold said as more of a statement rather than a question.  
“Yeah” Helga barely got out.  
“F-for how long?” Arnold asked hesitantly, still touching the injuries.  
“Since Miriam died.” Helga choked out, finally letting the tears break free.  
Arnold rested his hand on the side of her waist and moved his other hand to the back of her neck, pulling her against him as she began sobbing violently into the crook of his neck. Arnold felt tears streaming down his own face as he watched the strongest woman he knew break down in his arms. He held her as tight as possible without causing her discomfort as her body shook and heaved. He carefully placed one of his arms under her knees before lifting her off the ground bridal style.  
In the midst of her distress she didn’t even feel herself being carried until Arnold gently sat down on his bed, placing her on his lap while still cradling her to him. Her breathing started to return to a normal pace and she felt Arnold rub away a few trails of tears on her cheeks. She looked up and saw his own glittering orbs were tinted with red which only made her want to cry all over again.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” He whispered softly.  
“I was too scared. I didn’t know what to do. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” She replied.  
“Don’t be sorry please. I’m so sorry Helga, I’ll never lever hit him hurt you again: and there’s no way I’m letting you go back there! From now on consider yourself a boarder!”  
“WAIT WHAT?! You’re getting too ahead of yourself Football head. Besides id never want to burden you or your family!” Helga, shocked and nervous, yelled.  
“Grandpa and Grandma won’t mind, but I guess until we can get these handcuffs off we’ll have to uh sleep…..together, or rather um next to each other, uh…”  
“Hm whatever tickles your funny bone Arnold. Heh, uh thanks for this.” Helga said quietly.  
“Whatever you say Helga. If you want you can borrow some pajama bottoms. Ill look away! Uh”  
“Calm down Arnoldo Ill just sleep in what I’m in now… but I do have to use the bathroom.” “Uh, Arnold. Arnold. ARNOLD!!!!”  
“Huh, oh s-sorry I was just uh th-thinking, um never mind. We’ll figure it out.” Arnold stuttered out.  
“Yeah, what time is it anyways?” Helga asked.  
Arnold glanced at his clock and replied “12:34am”.  
“Well looks like it isn’t April Fool’s Day anymore. Time to go to the bathroom.”  
The teen’s legs felt like lead as they dragged themselves towards the restroom. Arnold reluctantly twisted the doorknob and took a deep breath before entering the room.  
“Here goes nothing…..Huh, what’s this?” Arnold questioned picking up an envelope on the bathroom counter top. Upon opening it there was a note inside saying “Thought you might need these. Happy Groundhogs Day! Love Grandma”. Arnold pulled out the pair of keys laughing.  
“Looks like we won’t be in the bathroom together after all” Arnold said unlocking their handcuffs.  
“Crimany that was a close one! Well I’ll be back in a minute Football head.”  
“Alright”  
As soon as Arnold left they both let out a sigh of relief, but that sigh of relief quickly turned into a slight frown as they both realized that this meant they really had no reason to sleep next to each other anymore. Helga did her business and such and opened the door to see Arnold standing there with pajama bottoms in hand.  
“I know you said you were fine and all but I figured this would be more comfortable. I’m going to go to the bathroom if that’s okay, you can change in my room if you want. Oh and you can sleep in my bed tonight, I’ll take the couch! I’ll talk to Grandpa about getting you a room tomorrow when he’s awake.” Arnold stated with a bright smile.  
“Oh thanks Arnold. You really don’t need to sleep on the couch though, its your room. Ill sleep on the couch.” Helga replied politely.  
“Its honestly no trouble. Ill see you up there in a minute.”  
“Uh, sure.”  
As soon as the door shut behind her she bolted up the stairs and jumped into his bed.  
‘To be sleeping in my beloveds bed! It’s a dream come true’ she thought swooning into his pillow. She didn’t actually plan on taking his ned though. She did however take one of his pillows and an extra blanket to his pull out couch. She excitedly pulled on the pajama pants he gave her and got underneath the blanket. Moments later Arnold walked in and instantly caught sight of her form.  
“Helga, I meant it when I said you could take the bed. Il take the couch.”  
“No way, its nice enough you’re letting me stay here at all. Im not going to take your bed way from you on top of that.”  
“Helga really.”  
“Geeze Arnold, who knew you wanted to get me into your bed that badly!” Helga said smugly.  
“wha- I no that’s not- uggh goodnight Helga.” Arnold said in defeat.  
“Goodnight Casanova.”  
Arnold crawled into his bed and used his remote to shut off the lights. He lay there for a while just thinking, trying to ignore the fact that a girl, the girl who used to be his child tormentor and now his greatest affection was falling asleep in his bedroom. He listened to her melodic breaths slowly evening it, sending a soft rhythm around the room. Before long he was asleep himself.  
With the lack of sleep she got the night before Helga was put into a very deep sleep, catching up on the sleep she needed. She didn’t expect to get any nightmares, knowing she was safe now. She was wrong however. It was much like the dream the night prior. Her breaths started becoming more ragged and sweat began to form on her brow. Soon she was letting out small whimpers in the dark of Arnold’s room. Whimpers became quiet pleas, and pleas became yells until the point where she was screaming out in her sleep but couldn’t wake up. Arnold waking up to the sound of the screams ran over to the couch and began to shake her, telling her to wake up.  
When she did her eye lids snapped open wide due to fear and tears began to form. Arnold pulled her close, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. He promised he wouldn’t let him hurt her again, but he didn’t know how to prevent this type of pain. He kept holding her, petting her hair and stroking her back. He knew she needed sleep desperately and tried his best to calm her down. Once her breathing was back to normal and her clutch on his shirt wasn’t so tight he once again lifted her up and began walking to his bed.  
“What are you doing?” She whisper shouted.  
“Getting you to bed.” He answered.  
“Bu-“  
“Maybe you were right. I do want to get you into my bed.” He said playfully, winking at her underneath the dim lighting from his window, trying to cheer her up.  
She let out a tired laugh letting herself get comfortable underneath the sheets. Arnold continued to hold her close and kept petting her hair that was draped over his chest.  
“Im right here if you need me.”  
“I know. Thanks Arnold.” Helga said already drifting back to sleep.  
“Anytime Helga, I’d do anything for you……..my love” she held him tightly as he said those final words, however sleep has already taken its clutches on her before he actually said it, and sleep had stolen his consciousness as he finished saying it. Both had slept soundly through the rest of the night feeling safe in each other’s embrace.  
The following morning Arnold awoke with a sleepy grin, staring down at the mop of blonde locks resting on his chest. He had never seen Helga look so peaceful before. It was a lovely sight to witness first thing in the morning. He wasn’t sure how long he was laying there listening to her steady breaths, watching her slight twitches and listening to her small sleep mutterings, but eventually he saw her begin to stir. Her eyelashes began to flutter slightly due to the sunlight dancing on her orbs, and her brows furrowed. Looking up she was slightly alarmed by Arnold’s unexpected presence, until the previous day’s events came back to her.  
“Morning sunshine” Arnold said with a hint of cockiness in his tone.  
“Good morning rise to you too Football head” Helga said rivaling the amount of cockiness his voice contained.  
“Huh?” Arnold said confused.  
Helga wiggled her eyebrows and gestured towards his abdomen with a tilt of her head.  
Any blood that was below his belt line now made it to his face as he bolted out the door leaving behind a hysterically laughing Helga.  
By the time he got back both teens had “calmed down” in their own respects.  
“Crimany am I hungry!” Helga shouted.  
“Would you like to go downstairs and I could make some breakfast?”  
“I don’t know Arnoldo, WOOD I?” Helga said with all the smugness in the world dripping from her tone.  
Arnold threw her a pointed look before she began playfully apologizing and they went downstairs. The boarders had already ate but Gertie made sure there was enough food left for Arnold and Helga. Both teens sat at the long table enjoying their pancakes and the fact they didn’t have school since it was Saturday. They small chatted in between bites about what it was going to be like when Helga was moved into the boarding house, which then lead to the actual conversation with Arnold’s grandparents about her arrangements.  
Both grandparents felt ecstatic about the news and were highly open to her moving in. they said they would get a room prepared as soon as possible but until then Helga was going to have to stay in Arnold’s room, not that either actually had a problem with it. Upon hearing the reason for her living with them though, they quickly became furious with her father and made a note to call the authorities on him. Soon Big Bob would be behind bars and Helga would be under their roof if everything went according to plan, and for the first time in Helga’s life everything was going according to plan.  
Not even three weeks later a court trial took place claiming Bob Pataki guilty by court of law and sending him to prison for a long, long time. Helga had sneaked things she needed from her house in the meantime before he left and she now had all her belongings in her own room at Sunset Arms, all she needed now was her bed to be put in order. One last night in Arnold’s room and more importantly one last night in his bed and protecting arms. Helga was slightly relieved to be in her own room for once but didn’t want to imagine trying to sleep without him near. She always felt so safe in his arms and she had grown even closer to him because of it.  
She made sure to savor the feel of his warm embrace as they lay there in silence, and by the tightness of his grip on her she could tell he was too. She thought about her desire to just tell him how she felt all this time but decided against as to not disturb the moment. Little did she know he was having a similar trail of thoughts. With the intimacy wrapped around them and the sound of their quiet breaths clouding the room it seemed like the perfect time to confess.  
At this point Arnold was praying Helga couldn’t hear the loud pounding of his heart, but she did anyways. She looked up with a worried expression, lips pouted and brows furrowed. Before she could even ask Arnold began speaking softly.  
“I know you have your own room now and all…..but, uh…you know, if you’re ever having a nightmare or something…..im right down the hall. I wouldn’t mind it a bit if you wanted to sleep in here, with me.”  
“Oh, um thanks Arnold. I actually really appreciate that. I’ll make sure to keep that in mind.” Helga said, both teens hoping the dim lighting made up for the bright red blooming on their skin.  
“Helga, is it okay if I say something, something huge?” Arnold asked, fear and uncertainty clear in his voice.  
“Well you always have been pretty bold Arnoldo. Go ahead.” Helga said confidently trying to mask the nervousness in her tone.  
Arnold could practically feel his heart punching his rib cage he was so nervous.  
“I-I-I Helga since a long time ago I guess I’ve always kind of known, that well there wasn’t anyone else.”  
“What exactly do you mean?” Helga asked, heart matching the pace of Arnold’s.  
“Helga Geraldine Pataki, I am utterly in love with you.”  
Arnold shut his eyes tightly and waited for the sound of laughter and the pain of rejection, but was greeted with silence instead which was almost worst. He waited for her to say something, anything. Instead he heard sniffling.  
“Helga im sorry I didn’t mean to put you on the spot I just thought-“  
“Do you honestly mean it or is this a ‘heat of the moment thing’? If you’re kidding ill rip out your tongue and use it to strangle you.” Helga said through somewhat happy somewhat fear induced tears. Arnold let out a slightly relieved chuckle.  
“I mean it Helga. I love you.”  
As quick as lighting Arnold had a set of lips firmly molded against his own. After the initial shock wore off he reciprocated the kiss with genuine happiness surging through him. Separating from each other, Helga pressed her forehead to his and whispered the words she had kept locked inside all this time.  
“I love you too.”  
Both had wide grins and sleep fogged eyes as they giggled in the dark of Arnold’s room. For once the missing puzzle pieces in their lives had finally been found, and at least for now the puzzle had been complete. So with that final thought the two let sleep take them as they drifted off in the comforts of one another’s embrace getting ready to start anew together.


End file.
